


The Cheese AU

by tiniestsons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, Let's pretend I'm the one eating all the cheese, Louis and Harry are cheese, M/M, This all started because of a typo, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestsons/pseuds/tiniestsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where Louis is Swiss Cheese and Harry is Gouda. They were destined to make the perfect grilled cheese along with Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheese AU

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to lili (@harrynlouis) for thinking I was reading a cheese au that one time

It was a lonely day in the fridge. It was cold which was good, Louis didn't want to rot and thankfully he was still fresh and hidden in the back so he wouldn't be eaten. It happened all too quickly really, the fridge opened and in popped another block of cheese. Gouda compared to Louis' Swiss. His name was Harry and apparently he was a real delicacy but with a shape and smell like that, no wonder.

"I'm Louis" the Swiss block greeted. He couldn't move closer because he didn't have legs. Thankfully Harry was placed rather close to him.

"Harry" Gouda replied. His cheesy smile was a real beauty. "Aren't you holey" he joked. 

"Ha ha, nice one" Louis laughed. Who was this block?

"So how's life in the back of the fridge?" Harry asked. He smelled really good, Louis wished he could get closer. 

"Eh, mainly cold, at least we have each other" he winked. 

"Yeah, at least"

\- 

As the days went on more and more cheeses were leaving. Boy did this owner enjoy her dairy. They had to say their goodbyes to Provolone, American, and Cheddar. It was down to them two now but nothing could slice them apart.

Through all the fridge shuffling Louis and Harry grew closer..literally. They were right next to each other and sometimes Louis wished the fridge would heat up so they could melt into one. He's a romantic you see.

"I don't think we'll be here much longer" Harry whispered. He was right, it was only time until one of them was taken away, hopefully they'd go together.

"I hope you're having a Gouda day" Swiss tried to cheer the other cheese up. Louis is terrible at puns.

"You're cheesy" Harry smiled. He was in love with the Swiss

Before they knew it the fridge was opened and Louis was being pulled out.

"Don't forget about me Harry!" Louis cried. Nothing could fill the empty holes in his heart.

As if on record timing Harry was pulled out also. It was destiny.

"This is it Styles, no going back now" Louis put on his brave face.

"We were made for this" Harry smiled.

As they neared the pan on the stove, nearby was a loaf of bread.

"Hey I'm Niall" the white bread greeted.

Louis and Harry were placed down on him. Louis on top of course. He couldn't hold back his smirk.

"We're gonna be together forever lads!" He yelled as he began to toast. 

Louis and Harry screamed in horror. 

\- 

They may have met out of the blue but they were placed on the same shelf for a reason. Swiss met Gouda and it was love at first sight. They were feeling grate!


End file.
